This invention relates to the field of spring clips for temporarily securing window frames within prepared openings or mounting frames in which the window frames are to be permanently installed.
Most previous spring clips of this kind have been of the permanent construction type in which the spring clips or other devices are included as part of the permanent fastening apparatus which keeps the window frame in place. The present invention is directed to fastening clips which are intended merely to function as temporary retaining means until a workman is able to permanently secure the window frame in place. Prior to this invention, a carpenter would require assistance in centering a window frame within the mounting opening to prevent it from falling out or from moving out of center until he was able to nail the window frame permanently in place. This invention enables a single carpenter to insert the window frame into the mounting opening whereupon the centering clips engage the upper edge of the mounting opening and prevent the window frame from falling out after the carpenter has removed his hands from the frame. His hands are then free to obtain hammer and nails to nail the window frame in the desired location, and prior thereto to shift the window frame both up and down as well as sideways within the mounting opening. If it is desired to remove the window frame from the opening after an initial temporary insertion, the centering clips can be depressed from the rear by means of an appropriate tool or even by manually depressing the inclined portion of the centering clips to disengage from the top edge of the mounting frame.